Lily, the supermodel
by liltaibii
Summary: lily is breathtakingly beautiful. James is crazy about her, but lily thinks he hates her. oh what the hell, i suck at summaries, cmn read this story, it's great! :D plx review! chapter three is UP! muaacKK**!
1. Joe sean

**Chapter: 1, Joe Sean**

"Can I have the honors of a dance, my lady?" Lily turned around to see a gentleman drooped in a bow, offering his hand.

"I guess." She smiled nervously and slipped her tiny hand through his.

He leaded her to the floor and they started to float along the wispy slow music, arms around each other.

"You are a wonderful dancer." He complimented her. Lily tilted her head upwards to look at him. His face was half hidden behind a mask. She could still see his lips and she felt tempted by them. She could see his eyes, which were dark and reminded her of a dragon…

"I said, you are a wonderful dancer, ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled nervously, blushing. She thanked God her face was also hidden behind the mask she was wearing.

"You have a beautiful smile as well."

"Oh. So, you flatter women?"

"You think I am flattering?" he replied with a grin.

Lily smiled at him.

"I am Lily. Lily Evans."

"Everyone knows who you are, of course. The famous, Miss Lily Evans. The beauty beyond imagination."

Lily smiled, "are you flirting with me?"

At that, he laughed, "Ma'am, when ever I have flirted with someone, no one has ever _asked_ me whether I am flirting."

Lily laughed.

"And no ma'am. I am not flirting with you." He smiled, "My status does not come even _close_ to yours. You are an internationally appreciated model, where as I…"

"You are?"

"A private advisor."

"Status is not judged by the _job_ we do, Mr.?"

"Joe. Joe Sean." He smiled and left her standing there in shock, staring after him.

He was 'The' private advisor of the president of the United Kingdom.

"It's quite a party, darling, isn't it?" Elizabeth Evans smiled at her daughter in pride.

"yes mother. Everything is quite well."

"And I think you have found yourself another beau." She smiled slyly as if she had a secret.

Elizabeth Evans had been great beauty in her times. When she was eighteen, she was the only girl known to have a waist size eighteen. She was the only girl known after whom men of all ages were fanatic. Men wanted her, women envied her. She was, overall, the most popular girl.

Lily forced a smiled at her mother, "Who?"

"That young man you were dancing with, he _is_ quite _charming,_ isn't he?"

"Yes mother."

"Do you know who he is, dear?" she asked, taking a sip of champagne from her glass and gazing at the man standing far away, talking to another masked man.

"No mother." Lily lied firmly, aware of the consequences of the truth.

"well, you have got to find that out, don't you darling?"

"yes, Mother." Lily smiled nervously.

"Hmm. He seems quite _eligible_." Elizabeth smiled shrewdly.

"Yes mother." Lily glanced at her mother in disbelief. Her mother was forty five years old, and seeing her talking about a boy of her age like made her feel weird.

"Lizzie, _dear_." Came a voice from behind and Elizabeth turned to greet the short plump man standing behind her.

"Oh Hello, Casper." Elizabeth smiled and offered her his hand for a kiss.

"You look astonishing. God is making you more beautiful day by day." He said, smiling at her widely.

"Why, thank you." Elizabeth gave a high pitched almost girlish laugh.

Elizabeth was wearing a long flowing champagne colored dress which was strapless and showed off every inch of her firm, slim and "stimulating" body. It was true that even at the age of forty five, she had a body which was envied. She had hair which was of the darkest shade of red, pulled back from her heart shaped face ad tied up in a firm bun. She had almond shaped grey eyes which were always made up heavily. She had permanent dimples in her cheeks which were more enticing than adorable. She was, indeed, the reason why Lily was so beautiful.

"And this is my daughter, Lily, of course."

"My. My. Beautiful. Beautiful." He gave her a full survey with his eyes, something which Lily reviled, "I never knew your daughter was even _more_ beautiful in person, Lizzie."

"Why, thank you." Elizabeth smiled, fondly at Lily, who plastered a forced smile on her face.

"II should be going." Lily smiled at her mother, "nice meeting you, Mr. Montana." Gave the short sweaty man in a blue mask a glance and left them.

Lily walked through the crowd of people. She knew she was making head turns, she knew she was the main attraction of the party. She knew she was probably, and indeed, the most beautiful girl there. She knew all that, which was why she wanted to run away. She wanted to hide from everyone. This was not who she was, she was Lily, Lily Evans, the bright young student of Hogwarts, not some international _model. _

She turned in a fury, her emerald princess gown swaying around her, making heads turns again. She knew she was wearing one of the most expensive gowns in the party. It had real emeralds attached to its bodice and it was made of the finest silk and had the most delicate embroidery on it. Her dark red hair was opened, which fell in long loose waves around her, framing her oval shaped face beautifully. Her bright emerald almond shaped eyes and her high cheekbones were hidden behind the mask she wore. Her lips however were visible. They were carved in a most unusually delicate and graceful way. A magazine once complemented on them saying, "God was in his most romantic mood when he decided to design Lily Evans's lips. He took days and months and carved them carefully until he was satisfied."

She had a young enticing body, which she concealed by clothing. She had declared to her mother the very first day she had been forced to model, that she was going to put an exhibit of clothes, not her body.

Another magazine once complemented, "Clothes and jewels do not decorate Lily Evans. Lily Evans decorates clothes and jewels."

"Do you want to dance, miss?" a drunk, impressively dressed, fat, short man came in front of her.

"No sir." She gave him a cold glare.

"Come on"

"Is there a problem?" interrupted, Lily recognized his voice, Joe Sean from behind.

"Who are you?" The fat man stared at him through his piggy little eyes.

"I am her guard. I will repeat, is there a problem?"

"No. ah, Fuck you all…" he left them mumbling and growling all to himself.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" he asked her, most politely.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied.

"Do you want to walk outside for a while? The orchids outside are _most_ impressing." He smiled and added pointedly, "and refreshing."

Lily gave him a smile, her either cheeks illuminating the dimples which made her so adorable.

"I would like that." She took his hand and left the hall, unaware of the sly grin on her mother's face.

"So, ma'am, are you enjoying the party?"

"I am." She replied with a sigh, resigned.

"You seem, kind of, fed up. Can I know why ma'am, if I am not intruding?" he flashed a smile at her.

"First of all, Mr. Joe Sean, do not call me ma'am please. Just call me Lily."

"Sure Ma'am, I mean _Lily_, and you can call me Jay, all my friends do." He smiled at her politely.

"All right. _Jay._ So, what it is being like, the private advisor of the president?" she asked him.

"Pretty cool." He grinned broadly, "But, why are you fed up, you did not answer my question."

"Let's just say the wrong person is in the wrong place." She smiled.

"And what would that mean?" he asked her, seriously.

"Actually, Jay, I do not enjoy parties and dances and everything, you know…"

"You mean, you do not enjoy people hawking at you. You do not enjoy fame."

"You are clever." Lily gave him a bright smile.

"You are beautiful." He returned smoothly, at which Lily's smile widened.

"So, what do you do, apart from 'Presidentiary' advising?"

Jay laughed heartily at her new word and said, "I swim, I ride, I dance, I read. I do everything."

"Hmm."

"What about you?"

"I just I do not have a _lot_ of free time, you know with school and everything. When ever I _am_ free, I like to read."

"interesting, and what do you like to read?"

"Romance." She smiled at him.

"I didn't _quite_ get the hint you are a romantic." He teased her.

Lily ignored his comment, "So, what do you like to read?"

"Adventures, mysteries, big stuff, you know." He grinned.

"How old are you, by the way."

"Twenty three."

"And already the advisor of the president? You must be really intelligent."

He shrugged moodily.

Lily turned her head around suddenly and spotted her mother following them at a distance with Casper Montana.

Frustrated, Lily turned to Jay, "I gotta go, thanks for helping me, see you."

With that she caught hold of her dress and started to run ahead, away from everyone, away from the party, away from her mother.


	2. Montana the perfidious

**Montana the perfidious: Chapter 2**

"Where did you go Lily? You know it was _very_ rude of you. I had to introduce you to Kenny Anderwall, when he asked me about you, I just had to say, I have lost my daughter." Elizabeth stared at her daughter in stern fury.

"I apologize mother. I was just not well."

"But why did you _run_ away."

"How do you know I _ran_ away?" Lily required innocently.

"Well, that, young gentleman told me that, of course"

"No mother, you were following me." Lily bellowed, surprising her mother and herself, "What is with this thing about getting _beaus_ and everything? You know something? I just do not care anymore. Maybe it's about time I leave. I will be going to my school in a month anyway. Maybe I'll go live with Katie. At least she has enough etiquette to respect my privacy." With that, Lily turned away and ran to her room. She dropped beside her bed and started to sob.

Life had given her everything any young girl could wish for, but still, Life was unfair.

"Lily, dear, I just wanted to apologize."

"It's all right mother."

"I do not want you to leave already."

"I am sorry mother, I packed last night. I shall be travelling through floo powder. I have already sent Katie an owl."

Her mother flinched at her magical words.

"But darling, what shall I tell everyone?" her mother asked her, "I mean"

"Mother, please, stop caring about what others would think. A girl disappeared from her house overnight. That's what they would think. Maybe you can even report to FBI, more popularity for the heartbroken mother." Lily finished bitterly.

"No, darling, that is not what I meant. There are some guests coming. I wanted you to be there with me. You know, mother and daughter hosting a party." She smiled fondly at her daughter who just frowned in return.

"Why don't you call Petunia, mother. She is your daughter as well, isn't she?"

Her mother stared at the floor and then lifted her eyes and gave Lily her most innocent looks, "petunia refused. I asked her to come too."

"Oh." Lily knew her mother was lying, "So, when is everyone coming?"

"Today. For brunch. I have already asked the cook to prepare the best."

"All right, then I shall leave in the evening." Lily replied dully, dropping on her bed.

"Lily, I also got you a dress as an apology. I if you would you wear it today, It would mean you have forgiven me" her mother pointed towards a package lying at the door.

"I will wear it. Thank you." Lily replied politely, marking it the end of their conversation.

When her mother left, she opened the package and stared at the dress. It was a pink mini strapless dress with diamonds engraved into it most beautifully. Lily threw it aside and laid back on the bed.

She missed everyone, her friends, even foes. She was the most envied girl at Hogwarts, and it was the common knowledge that she was very beautiful who had every single boy in Hogwarts mad after her. Except one.

Lily suddenly thought of James Potter, the only person in Hogwarts who didn't like her. He, in fact, hated her. Lily hated him too. Both of them were always fighting over little stuff, always quarrelling over nothing. He never saw her beauty and she never saw his charm, the charm through which he had gotten every girl at Hogwarts twisted around his finger.

Lily wished he was with her right now; she wanted to tell someone how much she hated them. But more than that, she needed to know that she was also hated by someone.

"Good afternoon, Lizzie." Lily was surprised to see Casper Montana there. Was he the guest? Then what was she doing there wearing almost nothing?

"And hello, Lily." Casper hurried forward, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

His hands were sweaty, Lily hated him.

"Hello."

"Why, Casper, how about a little brandy before brunch?"

"Nothing too strong, Lizzie, nothing too strong."

"Of course." Lizzie rang the bell and ordered the servant for brandy.

"So, Lily, in which school are you?"

"Hogwarts." Lily replied flatly, uncomfortable showing off her skin in front of him. The way he looked at her body made her feel dirty.

"Oh and where is it? Never heard of it."

"Foreign." Replied Lizzie quickly and hurried, "How is your wife Patricia?"

"She is well." He replied, "She wanted to meet you, and Lily." He turned his head towards the right to look at Lily who was seated there. He stared at her smooth white legs in an offensive way.

"So, you should have brought her along."

"She was not well." He replied, smoothly.

Lily knew he was lying. She always knew when some one was lying.

The servant brought in the brandy and Casper offered to serve it. He got up and walked towards the tray in the corner.

Lily glared at her mother and said, "I should get going, mother."

Her mother stared back innocently, "But Mr. Montana just got here, darling, and you can't leave me alone like this."

She gave her mother a filthy look and then turned away.

"Here you go, Lizzie dear, and this is for you Lily." Casper handed her the glass.

She was frustrated, she was mad. Though, unwilling to be served by him, she drank down in one gulp. And everything went black.

Lily woke up, completely naked, in her bed. She grabbed for covers. What was going on? What time was it?

She stared at the clock in front of her, her vision was hazy, it was 11:42 P.m. What was going on? Was not she just sitting downstairs with her mother and that Montana? Ouch! Her head hurt!

She tried to get up and once she was on her feet, she looked around for her clothes. Where was the dress she was wearing? Oh, there, tousled and thrown off at the corner of her bed.

Why was she naked? As if the realization just dawned upon her, she felt alarmed.

She rushed towards the mirror. Oh God! One look at herself, and she knew, she had been molested.

She heard voices outside, she knew she was in danger, and she also knew there was only one way out of it: Escapade.

Suddenly scared, she rushed towards her closet, grabbed a shawl, threw it over herself, threw open her large closet, grabbed the packed trunk from it and some powder lying in a bowl, and rushed towards the fireplace.

"Bines Mansion!" she threw down the floo powder and she sped towards who she was.


	3. Nudity Encounter

**Nudity encounter: chapter 3**

Lily stepped out of the fireplace into, which she knew was, Katie Bines' drawing room. It was all dark, no body was there. She quietly crept out of the room with her luggage, hiding her nakedness beneath the shawl fairly well.

"STUPEFY!" a voice shouted from behind as she walked down the corridor towards where she knew, her best friend's room was located.

She was thrown forward against the wall, and after many days of pampering, she suddenly felt acknowledged with sting again.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" a young voice demanded of her, which was very familiar, but it's presence in Bines Mansion shocked her.

She tried to move and as she did, the shawl was thrown off her and there stood before her, the person she least wanted to see at the moment: James Potter.

She was illuminated by the moonlight coming from a large window behind her. Her hair falling down her clear creamy white skin lusciously made her look like a pure goddess. One of her firm young breast was csovered by the graceful waves of her hair while the other side of her body was entirely bare. Her stomach was visible which lay flat and smooth with a small bellybutton on it, making her look stunningly beautiful. Her body beneath the waist was completely hidden by the shawl which had fallen off her.

She stared up at him, and he just stared back at her. He was traumatized, he was shaken, and he was stunned.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then suddenly, Lily, realizing her nakedness, hurriedly covered herself by the shawl and got to her feet, her cheeks tinted bright red

"II" Lily stammered on her words for the first time in her life in front of James Potter. It was only because he was clothed and she was not, she assured herself.

He didn't say anything but just stood there staring at her, like she was some space invader.

Lily, who was used to having people stare at her shamelessly, suddenly turned red with fury.

"Excuse me." He turned away from her, surprising her beyond belief, "I think you should get dressed, Evans. Katie was worried about your whereabouts. There is a party going on. Everyone is still downstairs in the Ball Room. I shall tell them you have arrived." With that, he left her standing there, covered in a black shawl, gaping in shock after James Potter.

Quietly, Lily slipped into Katie's room. There she quickly threw open her trunk and grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a black top. She put it on, along with a black cloak and exited the room, as quietly as she had entered it.

She walked towards where the Bines Ball Room was located. When she entered it, every single eye turned to look at her. The music was playing softly and she could see all the familiar faces, those she had carved for during the previous two months. There were her school mates, all of them were her good friends and then there were some parents of those friends. As she walked through, people in cloaks and caps started to walk towards her and say their excited 'hellos' and 'how are yous.'

"Lilyyy!!" a very adorable young girl rushed towards her and embraced her warmly, "I was so worried!"

"I am sorry, I just overslept."

"What?" Katie asked, weirdly, withdrawing from her.

"Long story, will tell you later."

"Oh right. You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." She smiled and her dimples engraved into her cheeks very stunningly.

"Oh, you just _have_ to meet everyone"

"Katie, actually, I am _really_ tired. I can't even think straight, I would really like to go and rest for tonight." She requested.

"Of coarse." She replied, a little disappointed.

"Well, now that I think again." She continued, considering her friend's disappointment, "I can stay for some time, I suppose."

Katie grinned brightly, delighted.

Lily stared at her friend. She was just so adorable. she was someone you would want to hug for no reason.

She had soft blonde hair which fell down to her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes were icy blue yet tenderly designed. She had a round face, and her cheeks lifted and her eyes contracted when ever she smiled, making her look absolutely cute. She was a little chubby and she was always on a 'diet'.

"Let's go." She grabbed Lily's hand and started to stride around the hall with Lily marching behind her.

"By the way, I forgot to ask you. What was the party for?" Lily asked Katie in the darkness, from her bed.

"Mom got promoted." She said, proudly, "At least fifty wards are working under her now."

Her mother was a healer.

"And what was Potter doing there?" Lily asked her, the experience with him engaging her mind once more.

"His mother's sister is mom's patient, so that's how mom and his mother became friends. So she was like, she should call them and all." She replied from her bed which was stationed at a distance of at least five feet from Lily's.

"Hmm." Lily knew there was something different about Potter after two months.

"Why? Did he say something?" Katie asked, interested.

"No. Nothing." She replied. Hmm, maybe he was more mature now. No, there was something physically different about him.

"You know Lily, apart from the fact that you two love each other, I think he is _quite_ a nice guy."

"Shut up. Don't let me hear you say that again." Maybe, it was that he had grown up now… he was definitely quite tall, at least 6 feet. His hazel eyes were always bespectacled and there was a mischief, which was always present in them. Except for when he was with Lily. When he was with her, she saw dislike in them. He was repulsed to her. Well, so what? If he didn't like her, if he didn't want to be friends with her, then it was not like she was dying to be liked by him.

"No, really, I am serious. He is quite polite and"

"He's a flirt, girl." Lily yawned, meaning every single word from the heart "A bloody flirt, worthless piece of junk who"

"Lily, don't say that, oh come on."

"Oh God. Don't tell me he asked you out!" Lily demanded, suddenly alert.

"No! he didn't! he declared I am like his sister! Happy?"

"God. He's so cheap." Lily replied, "And now, let me sleep Kat. I am _so_ tiiiiiiir"

"Lily, you didn't tell me why did you arrive late?"

"Oh, I got molested." She replied, causally.

"_What!!_"

"Yeah."

"Damn merlin! What, who, how? Is everything all right? I mean, oh my god."

"Yeah, I am still a virgin though." Lily laughed.

"Who did it? I mean, with you being a model and all, you should have enough security"

"It was my mother's friend." Lily told Katie everything except for the part that she left the house without getting dressed.

"And that is all that happened."

"But how do you know you got molested. You don't remember anything right" Asked Katie, who had sat on her bed when Lily was telling her everything.

Lily sat down too, and smiled.

"There are love bites on the insides of my upper thighs."

"Fuck…" Katie breathed harshly.


End file.
